johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Adventure Island
Summary Super Adventure Island is a game for the Super NES. Which very recenty is now downloadabel for the Wii Virtual Console Story The hero of the tropical islands Master Higgins is having a nice night with his girlfriend Tina until an evil being known as Dark Cloak uses powerful magic to turn Tina into a living stone. Higgins now must embark ona journey to find Dark Cloak ad defeat him. Gameplay As Master Higgins you must defeat your enemies as well as bypass many traps in the stages. Super Adventure Island plays a lot like the original game for the NES. Higgins can use many power-ups and weapons, along with the stone axes (which go in a small arc trajectory) he can also use boomerangs (which can be thrown in many defferent directions), and if Higgns collects enough weapons, they turn into fireballs (mimicing the weapon Higgins has currently equiped). Master Higgins also has a health meter, but unlike other games with health meter, Higgins health drains over time (and more if he trips over rocks) but you can maintain his health by grabbing the oddles of fruit that hang in mid-air (E.G. Bananas, Kiwi and Pineapples), in some stages there's a star that'll take Higgins to a bonus area where he can collect stars, moons and suns for extra points and a bottle of milk at the end, and collecting all of the items will reward you an extra life. There's also some comedic scenes in the game (especially if Higgins dies), when Higgins is hit by a feiry attack or falls into lava he turns black. The game also has a small bit of arcade feel to it, when you use up all of your lives, it tells you if you want to contine and it also has a time limit (you have a limited amount of continues to use). Johnny's Reviews General Thought I remember playing this game on my SNES and quickly became one of my favorite games on the system. Now, I've recently downloaded it for Wii Virtual Console (it's available now in the US). I play iy becuase it's still very fun and enjoyable after all these years. Graphics The graphics in this game looked vaery well done and *really* had that tropical island feel, the rippling effect on some of the stages also brings out the dynamics of the atmosphere of the stage you're in. The sprites are also well done, (especially Master Higgins) peronally, I like it when he dies, he squeezes his face and when he dies by fire he turns black. The Mode-7 graphics are also great as they give some exhillerating cut scenes, (like when Higgins falls from the sky). Very well done. Rating: 7.5 Music Because the music is done by the legendary Yuzo Koshiro (famous for the Streets of Rage game series), the soundtrack has a very well played hip-hop beat to it and it's also one of my personal favorites on the SNES. Though the drawback is that the hip-hop soundtrack feels out of place in a tropical environment that sets up most of the game. But overall great. Rating: 7.5 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game sound very well, but not absolutely great. Maybe because of the limitations of the SNES there's not a whole lot in sounds, plus since it's an early generation SNES game, there's no voices at all. Rating: 6 Gameplay The gameplay is very responsive and easy to pick up, though you can lose control of Higgins from time to time but nothing serious. Rating: 7.5 Replay value This game has no extra materials or even in game cheats. But because the game is so fun you may want to play it again and again. Rating: 2 Final Thoughts I believe that Super Adventure Island is fun even after 20 years and it can be played by the Nostalgic gamer (such as myself) and the current upstart gamer as well. Though, the real drawback is that the game is quite easy, so experienced gamers will have a short, easy time with this game. Overall Rating: 7